The present invention relates to a technique for dynamically creating video based on structured documents.
Electric manuals are being increasingly provided in place of paper manuals. Therefore, users are learning how to operate devices and software by viewing electronic manuals on screens.
However, when electronic manuals are presented in text form similar to paper manuals, it can be difficult for a user to learn how to operate a device or to actually operate the device using an electronic manual. When there is a discrepancy between information displayed on the screen of a device (such as on the display device of a computer) and the text in the electronic manual corresponding to the information, the user may not know where to look in the information displayed on the device and the learning may not stick.
When an electronic manual includes video, the user has to find the video at the spot that the user wants to view or learn more about, or fast forward to the spot that the user wants to view or learn more about.
Known prior art presents a device in which notes can be selected for display as guidance in accordance with user instructions entered by selecting functions. The device searches a guidance storage means for all of the notes corresponding to the selected functions, selects the notes to be displayed as guidance in accordance with user instructions from the notes in the search results, searches a guidance database for animation data corresponding to the selected notes, and displays animation based on the animation data in the search results.
Known prior art describes an interactive interface method which is able to realize an interactive interface between an operator and a machine. In this interactive interface method, the operation instruction procedure is changed from the machine to the operator based on the operator's degree of proficiency.
Known prior art describes a mobile communication device including: a storage unit for storing data entered by the user; a database unit storing the appropriate operating instructions; a guidance unit for matching data in the database unit to data entered into the storage unit, estimating the user's intention for performing an operation, and displaying the estimated operating procedure on a display means; a guidance information supplying unit for supplying operational guidance information to the guidance unit based on the operating procedure estimated by the guidance unit; and a determining unit for activating the guidance unit when data inputted by the user matches a predetermined reference value and it has been determined that activation of the guidance unit is required.
Known prior art describes a maintenance guidance information that is stored in an information processing device, and the maintenance guidance information is dynamically displayed on the screen of the display device when the device cover is opened. More appropriate maintenance guidance information can then be displayed in response to an instruction entered using an input device.
Known prior art describes a device that includes: an operation storage unit for storing a series of operations performed to recover from a malfunction; a display unit for displaying these operations; and a control unit for executing an operation displayed on the display unit on the basis of information entered using a mouse where the mouse is used to operate a malfunction recovery guidance function, and the operations stored in the storage unit are displayed on the display unit in a predetermined order.